The Monster
by BryannaB709
Summary: First of all, this is not a songfic for any of the versions of "The Monster", this is just a one-shot. Second, this is purely a product of *dun dun dun* Writer's Block, so this is just a random plot-bunny that hopped its way into my mind.


_A/N:_ I don't know, I got bored, here you go. This is  not a songfic for any of the versions of "The Monster". This is just a one-shot. Rated **T** 'cause I'm paranoid.

 _Disclaimer:_ I own nothing.

 **The Monster**

Tarrant walked down the hallway, carrying his new wife, Alice (bridal-style, of course). They were coming from the reception, and Alice still had a bit of cake icing on her chin.

She was still wearing her beautiful white wedding dress and her long veil, and Tarrant was still wearing his formal black suit.

They walked into their new room (well, Tarrant walked, Alice was just fine with him carrying her), and looked around. Alice sat down on the bed, and felt the perfect white sheets between her fingers.

Tarrant sat down next to her, and stroked her cheek with two of his fingers. Alice smiled, and moved closer to him. She took off her veil, and placed it on the bedside table. Tarrant placed his hand over hers on the bed, and brought her a little closer.

Alice closed her eyes, and moved forward into him. She placed her soft lips on his, and met no resistance. He pulled her closer, placing one of his hands on her waist. Alice hung her arms around his neck, and deepened the kiss. Her tongue touched his bottom lip, asking him gently to let her in.

He opened his lips, making their kiss more passionate. Alice smiled against his lips, and leaned into him. She started to unbutton his shirt, and pull him on top of her with one hand, as she fiddled with the ribbons of her bodice with the other. Tarrant undid the ribbons on the top of her dress, pausing to kiss her fingertips, then undid his shirt the rest of the way.

And later, when their intimacy grew, Alice was just kissing his collarbone when Tarrant grabbed her arms, and pressed her into the mattress.

Alice squirmed, and said softly, "Tarrant, you're hurting me."

He just pressed his lips against the nape of her neck, and Alice saw that his eyes had turned a mad shade of soft orange. She said, "Tarrant-"

He looked up at her, and his eyes turned back to their normal green. When he saw the faint traces of worry on her face, he moved away from her, and said, "I've hurt you."

Alice moved closer to him, and said, "No, Tarrant-" But he moved away, and said, "I've hurt you."

She frowned, and said, "Tarrant, please-" But he got off of the bed, and said with a faint Outlandish brogue, "Ah've hurt mah Cricket, Ah'm nothin' bu' ah monster, tha's all-"

Alice placed her hand on his shoulder, and said, "No, Tarrant, you're fine, please-" Tarrant started yelling at himself; "Ah cannae con'rol mehself, Ah've hurt mah Alice-"

Alice started to reach for him, but he pulled back his hand, and ran out of the room, leaving Alice behind with a hurt expression on her face.

* * *

He ran through the long maze of rose bushes, just trying to get as far away from the castle as he could.

He swiped random streams of tears from his eyes, and just missed running into a wall.

His legs finally gave out as he ran towards the fountain, and he collapsed onto the ground.

He tried to stand up, but he fell down again, his face resting in his arms, tears soaking his sleeve and sobs wracking his shoulders.

He couldn't believe that he had hurt Alice.

He lisped to himself under his tears, "I'll just hurt her again, she has to keep away, or she'll get hurt again."

But he heard soft footsteps coming towards him, and he tried to get up.

Alice ran up to the fountain, and said, "Tarrant! What are you doing?"

He said to her in his tear-laced lisp, "Stay away from me... I'll just hurt you again..."

She knelt down to his level, and held his face in her hands before he could move away.

She said with some tears of her own, "Tarrant, you will never ward me away. Please, stay with me."

When she didn't get any response from this, she just held his head to her chest, holding him in her embrace.

Tarrant held her back, still crying into her shoulder.

Alice ran her fingers through his carrot-orange hair, and whispered sweet nothings into his ear as she felt a small rain drop fall on her face.

He felt his eyes turn slowly from their previous dark blue to their usual green, and he kissed her ear.

Alice said in a kinder tone, "Come on. It's starting to rain."

But Tarrant just sat on the edge of the fountain, and said, "You don't like the rain?"

Alice just smiled, and sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder as the rain started falling faster.

* * *

 _A/N:_ Well, there you go. Writer's block.


End file.
